School Girls
by MikoYami1
Summary: The girls go to visit their husbands at work but it seemed like the guys had other plans in mind
Title: School Girls

Pair: Yamaoc (Yamatsuki) Itaoc (Itayuki)

Commission (for): Arttrade Haruhiime

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance

Rating: pg-13

Warning: N/A

Summary: The girls go to visit their husbands at work but it seemed like the guys had other plans in mind

World: AU

Chapters: one-shot

Status: completely

Date started: 03-27-14

Date Finished: 04-25-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Tsukiko she belongs to :Iconharuhiime:

art belongs to :iconorihimetenjho:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: Really really belated gift . sorry baby

4733/th/pre/i/2015/108/e/8/inappropriate_attire_by_

Gift For Harumii

It was a hot day in Konoha city, the office was a slow day with in the Uchiha Co. the files had been filed and paper work worked on. Yamato was sitting bored in his small office staring at his computer he had been staring at the computer watching some school girl anime show.

He never really cared for anime but with work running so slow he couldn't really think of anything to do. He did all the work that was required for company and of him. He watched the anime with mild interest the girl in the tight school girl uniform made him chuckle a bit.

He couldn't figure out why the girls wore tight school girl outfits as he watched a bit the wind picked up in the anime and pushed up the girls skirt showing the viewer's their pretty little underwear. He continued watching his mind wondering to one person only.

He was curious would she wear such an outfit that tight, something twice as smaller on her body. Smirking at the thought his mind wondered to an old classroom of lovely cute little red head. She was dressed in sexy school uniform. Staring at him wanting him to make love to her.

She had stared him sexually and moved closer to him in her short, red skirt that barely even covered her beautiful, thigh. He wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his waist while he held her against the chalkboard. Her large, pale breast peeking out from the tight white top two times smaller than her body he wanted it pressed against his chest.

And her calling his name, how he wanted her to call his name in that sweet, sexy voice, "Yamato," she whispered in his ear, "Yamato," she said a bit more annoyed, "What the fuck are you watching?"

Yamato woke up from his day dream from his sexy wife dressed up in a school girl uniform, to stare at his boss. He was staring at the ash black eyes of his boss, before staring at the anime again that was blasting on his computer. The red head school girl was flat on her back with a man crawling on top of her.

"Shit, Tsukiko is going to kill me," he as he panicked and unplugged the computer quickly and stared at his young boss, "What are you doing here Itachi," he questioned as he tried to cover up any hints of his dirty thoughts about his wife.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" he questioned as he grabbed file paper and placing on his lap to hide the large lump bulging from his pants. He was a bit annoyed his boss came to his office, and at a bad time, "I finished everything you told me to do," he said motioning to the paper work he finished.

Itachi's ash black eyes stared at all the paper work as he smirked and looked back at the blank computer screen, "and I see you had time to do other things as well," he said holding back a chuckle, "That red head in that anime really did look like Tsukiko," he was amused and tired not to show it. It really wasn't everyday he walked in and saw one of his workers with a boner.

Yamato growled a bit, "Yeah and there was a raven haired woman that looked like your wife, fucking a blond haired man that reminded me of Deidara," he said spitefully. Hitting a known nerve for the Uchiha, he glared at his boss. He didn't like the fact that his boss was looking at his woman. Not even his boss is allowed to look at his wife.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he gave an angry sneer to the older employee and sighed before he got up and left the room slamming shut the door. Yamato sighed he was going to be in trouble he should probably apologize to Itachi before the man made his life miserable at work or worse called his wife.

He got up quickly Yamato headed to his boss's office. Pressing the elevator button that headed to Itachi's office, he was shocked to see two females inside each holding a bento box. A beautiful, gorges red haired woman and well Itachi's wife.

Did Itachi tell? Was he in trouble? He grabbed a folder he was holding and held it close to his crutch. He stared at both women studying their facial expression trying to figure each girls mood before deciding it was safe Itachi didn't open his mouth.

"Hey Tsukiko," he said as he walked to his wife wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into a kiss, "I missed you what are you doing here?" he kissed her lips lightly again and smiled.

Tsukiko only smiled a bit as she held up the black Bento box decorated with white roses on it, "Yuki wanted to make Itachi lunch and called me for help," she bragged a bit. She looked at Yuki with a playful annoyed look on her face, "She can't tell the difference between a rice cooker and a crock pot," she teased

Yuki's cheeks were bright red as she stared down at her little bento box and shifted from foot to foot. She held her box close to her chest. It was a cute blue box with the Uchiha crest on it. She looked a bit nervous giving Yamato and Tsukiko a weak smile.

"I will see you after Lunch Tsukiko," she said pressing the elevator button and heading up to Itachi's offce.

"She seems nervous," Yamato said hoping that the red head wouldn't notice how nervous he was for watching porn. He wasn't watching porn? He didn't know it was porn he just wanted something to watch.

Tsukiko only smiled at her husband her quick eyes catching something off about him. She was going to grill him till he spoke about what was bugging him, "Well you know the Uchihas," she rolled her eyes annoyed, "Itachi won't let his wife go anywhere without a bodyguard keeping her safe," she thought of the burnet Kitchen in the Uchiha household, "I think his next move would be to bubble wrap if that would keep her safe,"

Yamato had to chuckle a bit as he wrapped his hands around his wife's waist and pushed her closer to his body to feel her body next to his as he imagined her once again in the naughty school girl outfit. How badly that image surfaced into his mind, the same scene playing over and over in his mind.

Tsukiko laying on wooden desk her red hair around her like a red rose as it spread on the desk. The tight school girl uniform clinging on to every curve of her body all expect her chest, it was unbuttoned and showing the lovely lacey, purple he bought her for last Christmas. "Do me," she gave a husky whisper begging him.

"Itachi would bubble wrap the whole world if they had a child it would keep the said child safe," he told his wife. His folder was still covering his junk as they headed back to his office and she shook his mind away from Naughty school girl Tsukiko, "Enough of the Uchiha family what about you," he sat down on this chair and pulled her on his lap.

Tsukiko giggled a bit and sat down on his lap and jumped up a bit when she felt a large lump in his pants. "I guess you were ready for me," she said as she held the bento box up for him, "Let me feed you first," she opened the box and showed him a beautifully decorated box.

Inside was rice white rice as the background, varies of different fruit remained as different colors of flowers, ranging from red, purple and blue. The petals were made with seaweed with each ridge beautiful cut like a leaf. The shrimp looked like little butterflies and cherry tomatoes like ladybugs. Yamato's stomach growling as he stared at the box hungrily he licked his lips.

"You did an amazing job," he said, "you must have worked so hard on this," he said he was more excited to eat.

Tsukiko laughed as she picked up some chopsticks and made herself comfortable on Yamato's lap and began feeding slowly with the white chopsticks, "you shouldn't look at Yuki's box," she had to giggle a bit at memory.

Yuki had worked so hard on her box maybe even harder. She had cut her hand a few times trying to make Itachi some roses. In the end it was a lopsided Uchiha crest with food thrown around. It was funny to watch the young girl work hard on the meal, though she clearly messed up preparing the food. It was admiral to watch and reminded Tsukiko why she loved her husband, he always carried the same look of determination he was hard at work.

Yamato chuckled a bit more as they both ate lunch together and took their turn eating the meal, "so what were you doing in a long before I came," Tsukiko asked her eyes narrowing a bit as she stared at her husband's computer, she glanced to the side her eyes caught something.

It was the anime cover of the anime he had been caught watching. He began sweating a bit as he straightened his tie and looked at Tsukiko's face if she caught on he would be in trouble, "What is this?" she questioned picking up the anime cover.

"It isn't what you think," Yamato said as he panicked a bit and didn't look away from her face as he continued on trying to read what was going in her mind. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face showed little information.

"I didn't know you were interested in anime," she said as she held up the anime. It was of four school girls each one in the tight uniforms but in a different style then then the one in the Hentia. Instead of a dark blue, sailor outfit it was a nice brown dress with red ribbons. The girls had different color hair it looked like anime for young adults about girls making friends or trying to fall in love. It looked safe.

"Um…uh…" he paused a bit, and took a deep breath, "Yeah Naruto gave it to me, Sasuke and Naruto came and joined me a little after their lunch," he nodded, "All the work is done early and he wanted to waste time. It is kind of slow in the office,"

She stared at him, with a raised eyebrow, "you trust Naruto," she questioned.

Yamato stared at her blankly before shaking his head, "well I guess it would be a long shot," inside he was cursing himself. He had been stupid to trust that blond brat. He should have known Naruto was going to pull a prank on him. How could of he been so stupid and trust the blond moron. He gave a nervous giggle, "I wasn't really watching it," he partly lied he hadn't been really watching just thinking about Kinky Tsukiko, "I was seeing you in one of those outfits," he said.

She stared at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she giggled, "I guess I wouldn't mind wearing a tight school girl uniform," she purred as she stared at the tight school girl's outfit, "I am sure we would have fun with the roleplaying naughty girl. Is that why you want," she kissed his lips lightly.

"I think we could have fun with that idea," he said pinching her bottom. Tsukiko eeped a bit and shook her head as she softly batted his shoulder, "you are at work," she flirted a bit.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Naughty secretary Tsukiko either," he pushed her closer and began kissing her neck. His hands moving up her shirt and began playing with her bra clip.

Tsukiko giggled and deepened the kiss, "So you were just getting ready for me when I brought you lunch," she loved his touch as she moaned at the soft feeling of his hands creasing her skin.

"I am sure Itachi wouldn't mind it," he said smiling at her ash tugged on her lips a bit with his teeth. He had unclipped her bra and was ready to just take her, on his desk.

"yes Itachi would mind," A deep voice said from the door. Itachi stood at the door his eyes narrowed he brushed back some bangs from his face. His young wife standing behind him her cheeks red as she watched the scene before her.

It looked like her lipstick was smeared a bit and found on Itachi's lips. She shook her head a bit and looked down, "We finished lunch," she said smiling as she held the empty bento box. She looked so happy, though it looks like nothing happened between her Itachi.

"Thank you for helping Yuki with lunch," he said kindly to the lovely kind woman. "Yamato and I have work to continue," he bowed a bit and looked at Yuki. He kissed her softly on the lips and headed back to his office.

Yuki blushed before staring back at the couple, "I will wait for you in the elevator," she told her friend and head to the elevator.

Tsukiko's cheeks were bright red when Itachi and Yuki had interrupted. She to off Yamato's lap and hugged her chest as she bowed back down to Itachi, "it was no problem," she said back, "Yuki is such a sweetie,"

When the couple both left, Tsukiko began fixing herself. She looked more of a mess then Yuki. Her hair messy and tangled her lipstick smeared all over her lips and Yamato's and her shirt was wrinkled and slightly unbuttoned.

"I think we will continue the conversations later," she said fixing her shirt buttoning the top buttons of her shirt. Fixing her bra whipping the remaining of her lipstick off her lips she gave a final kiss to Yamato before leaving his office in a rush.

Yamato sighed a bit after he was left alone in his office. He was still cursing at Itachi's timing. He was beginning to think the Uchiha did it on purpose as Itachi didn't get much action with his wife so he tired ruining Yamato's chances.

After a few minutes Itachi came back in, "I have been thinking," he said his face showed no emotion as he walked in, "I won't tell Tsukiko about you watching porn if you help me get Yuki in a school dress," he smirked and thought of his wife dressed up only for him.

Yamato thought about it as he nodded a bit, "fine," he said sticking out his hand. Both males stared at the hand before Itachi shook it.

The next few hours both males were sitting at Itachi's computer. They had ordered the same dress that was on the anime cover only this time two times smaller than their size. It had come right away thanks to Itachi's money.

"Itachi," Yuki's soft voice said at the doorway of Yamato's office. They had moved ot Yamato's office to check over some paper work. Tsukiko was standing at the door way as well, staring at both males suspiciously. What had they been planning?

Yuki blushed bit when Itachi walked up to his wife and handed her a rectangle box with a pink ribbon, "you owe me," he whispered to her.

Yamato only blushed when he handed his wife her little present. She stared at the white and blue gift box and opened it. Her cheeks turned bright red when she pulled out the tight school girl outfit. She looked at Yamato then back at Itachi. Did Yamato open his mouth about their plans later? She would kill him if he did.

Yamato shook his head, reading her mind, "Itachi generously bought the outfits for you guys,"

Yuki was more confused as she stared at the dress in awe, "It looks so cute," she said staring at the dress. She looked at Itachi, "I will go try it on," she said. She wasn't thinking too much on the dress, she only smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "you should try it on as well Tsukiko," she said.

She headed to the bathroom with Tsukiko tailing right behind her. She was staring at Itachi and Yamato not trusting either one of the males. Still she followed Yuki along she took her time and put on her outfit.

She frown a bit as she put the dress over her chest and grunted. It felt too tight, as she looked down her breast and pushed it over her mounds. The dress itself was short as it barely passed her butt. It seemed like Yamato was serious about the school girl roleplaying. She walked and stared at Yuki whose cheeks were bright red she was staring at her outfit confused.

"A-ah... Are you sure they're supposed to be this tight, Yamato?!" she questioned she pulled down the dress a bit more to hide her underwear from Yamato's boss. Itachi didn't seem to interested in her as he was staring at his wife.

Her dress wasn't as tight as Tsukiko's she wasn't as busty as her friend and she was smaller in height by two inches. Still it did show her curves well she continued pushing the bottom of the dress down.

"Of course Tsukiko," he was trying to hide a visible blush on his face, "don't you think Itachi?" he had walked around the girls both guys circling the girls like vultures. Itachi standing next to Yuki his eyes roaming on her while Yamato was staring at Tsukiko.

"Of course," he said.

Yuki blushed a bit more as she looked at Itachi. Yamato soon grabbed Tsukiko's hand and his chair as he set her on his lap. He was sure Itachi wouldn't mind him having a little fun his office, Itachi would enjoying his own time with his wife.

Tsukiko sat on Yamato's lap. Her cheeks bright red, she as going to have fun with Yamato but it would after the couple leaves Yamato's off. Itachi seemed to be leading Yuki but she soon stopped she soon stopped when noticed a plug on the floor.

"What is this," she questioned. She bent down distracting Itachi as she soon plugged the plug back into the wall. The compter screen lit up. Tsukiko had stopped staring at Yamato before staring at the computer a blue light a appeared before it flashed to the hentia Yamato had been watching earlier.

The red haired female on eh screen moaned loudly begging to taken. The room grew silent the only sound was the females low groans as from the computer. Itachi had to stifle a laugh while Yuki stared at the back of the computer. He led her out quickly leaving Yamato alone to deal with his wife.

Tsukiko stared at eh computer confused for a second. Her eyes watching the red head before anger slowly flashed on her face. "YAMATO," she said through clenched teeth. Her face fuming with anger as it looked like steam was coming out of ears.

"Tsukiko let me explain," Yamoto said nervously but before he could say anything else. His face was met with her fist and everything blacked out.


End file.
